Break free.
break free. is the twenty-fourth episode and the series finale of My Virtual Escape. Uploaded on StoryFire on July 4th, 2018 and uploaded to the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on July 6th, 2018. Synopsis EVERYONE BREAKS FREE IN THIS SHOCKING SERIES FINALE — After all the events experienced by Isaac and Malachi, Malachi discovers that E.V.E. could change the whole world, and attempts to wake up Isaac. He is then shocked when he is told a very shocking truth by a moderator, also meeting a "person" from E.V.E. in the process, Discovering he is the last player Malachi makes a wish and breaks free in an epic conclusion to the series. Plot Days after the deaths of Archie, Joseph, and Abraham respectively, Isaac seems to be chilling by the pool and recovered from it. That is until Malachi shows up and shot Isaac multiple times and yell “REMEMBER!!!”. It is later revealed that Isaac hasn’t fully recovered from his injuries after his fight with Abraham and is still unconscious, yet Leah has been taking really good of him while at the same time watching the news about the recent events of the helmets. Since Malachi was the only player left, he ends up wishing that he can walk again. He tries to help Isaac recovered but then suddenly, Police Captain Louis Phillips shows up which causes Malachi to run off. At first, Phillips seems like he was here for the helmets but really, he was there to congratulate Isaac for winning at some game. But he realizes from Leah that Malachi is still alive since this so-called game is a last man standing. So he decides to go for him instead. As Malachi was running away, Phillips eventually catches up to him to reveal that everything that has happened in the whole series is just a game of EVE and that he’s the winner. Malachi began to freak out and feel skeptical that this is a game and wants to get out of here ASAP. A.D.A.M, who’s been stored away in Phillips’ truck considers that as his final wish and uses the EMP bomb to get Malachi out of the game. Afterwards, we’ve been given a glimpse of the day that Eve Kalder died, only this time, Abraham closed the window. Malachi then wakes up to be surprised that he won the game. But he also wakes up Isaac to tell him that they were just testing the game and they’ve been playing for six hours. As soon as Isaac remembers this, he also remembers that they’re in Hawaii. The two guys are surprised yet excited to see that the game has ended and turned into a huge success. As they continue to reminisce about the journey they’ve been through, Isaac calls his dad to let him that the game is great and was proud of how hard he and Abraham managed to pull through. He also went on to apologize if there’s been a time when he’s been a total jerk to him and realizes that there’s a lot of things out there to be happy about and really cool people to meet. A few days later, Isaac and Malachi return home and heard from Joseph that the BETA test is a success and congratulated them for their efforts. As they were talking about the events of the game, Abraham suddenly shows and he and Joseph celebrate the game’s progress. As Joseph and Malachi went with Archie to get some drinks, Abraham is impressed of how Isaac was able to beat him since he was the real Overlord of the game. Isaac is still a bit ticked at him for everything that’s be going on but then suddenly Eve came out to get some more food. Seeing this, Isaac is extremely happy to see that his precious little sister is still alive along with their father and friends. Then we get a montage of events that occur afterwards. Leah and Martha hugged Isaac and are very pleased to see him. Malachi and Archie talked about him revealing to be Louis in the game. Abraham is kissed on the cheek by Mary II. And together they hold an outdoor barbecue. And then afterwards, Isaac receives a snow globe on the porch believing it to be from Little Solomon. And also Mother Sarah is revealed to be alive as well and is seen happy leaving the church to start a new day. Isaac was then seen talking to his mother to talk about the crazy experience he’s been having. Later that day, Isaac and Eve decided to pay a visit to Rebekah, who’s also alive, and her kids and help them build their new fort. And lastly, Noah assures Abraham not to worry about whether this whole story is a simulation too, just be happy about what he has and to those who care and support him no matter what. And that brings the My Virtual Escape Series to a close. Characters * Isaac Kalder * Malachi Samson * Leah Matthews * Capt. Phillips * A.D.A.M * KKN News Anchor * Joseph Kalder * Abraham/The Overlord * Michael Archer * Eve Kalder * Mary II * Martha * Mary Kalder (Face-Time camera) * Sarah Cunningham * Little Girl Solomon (confirmed alive with snow globe on front porch) * Rebekah * Rebekah's kids * Noah Crabtree Locations * Joseph's house * Haven Road * Hawaii * Rebekah's house * Rebekah's shed * Church Trivia * It was revealed that this series has been going on since 2016. Most likely because Jesse first came up with the series in 2016 two months after the Psycho series ended. * In the ending of this episode, everyone main character who died in this series is revealed to be alive as result of Malachi's wish being granted, including those who are very close to Isaac. **Little Girl Solomon is confirmed to be alive when Isaac finds a snow globe at his front porch. * In the end credits, the characters whom the cast play are shown with drawings by a praised artist and fan of the series, Amy Rosling. **In the end credits, it is revealed that the actress who plays Eve Kalder is Molly Sherman, one of Melissa's nieces. * As soon as the end credits end by saying "Created by Jesse Ridgway," his name instantly changes to "The Devil," creating suspicion that he might be the one who made Isaac's story, not Jesse. Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Videos Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finales Category:Story Arc Finales